Pinkamena's Alpha Omega
by SpikeTDragon
Summary: After Rarity and Rainbow Dash had their numbers chosen, Pinkie Pie decides to go for her biggest challenge yet.
1. Chapter 1

Pinkamena's Alpha Omega: A Fan Sequel to Cupcakes and Le Petit Flour

Chapter One: The Twitch

"Twilight. Twilight. Hey, Twilight. You awake?" Spike continually nudged the sleeping unicorn, trying to awaken her.

"Hmm? What's the matter, Spike?" Twilight responded.

"Do you think Rainbow Dash is okay? I mean, nobody's heard from her for a pretty long time, Twi." Spike asked, fear and worry dripping from his words.

"I'm sure she's fine, Spike. Will it make you feel better if you slept in my bed tonight?" Twilight replied in a very calming tone.

"Yeah, Twilight. I appreciate it." Spike responded, cuddling up next to the purple unicorn. In the final moments before he fell asleep, Spike looked at the moon through the bedroom window. "Luna, take care of Rainbow Dash, wherever she is." Spike quietly said to himself, falling asleep soon thereafter.

* * *

><p>"Pinkie! Mr. Cake and I are off to a family matter! We'll see you tomorrow!" Mrs. Cake said.<p>

"9:30 in the morning and you're already going? Alright then! Have a super duper time!" Pinkie replied to her boss. Pinkie had been waiting for this trip for a what had come to seem like an eternity. Ever since she'd taken Rarity two days ago, she'd felt a twitch in her stomach unlike anything she'd felt before. She knew she had to take on a stronger pony than just Rainbow Dash or Rarity – but she just knew it'd have to be one of her friends.

"Fluttershy?" The pink pony said to herself. "No, I just couldn't, not her. Applejack, maybe?" She continued, feeling no reaction yet. "Twili-" Before she could even finish her thought, her stomach let out a series of nearly overpowering twitches. Pinkie collapsed on the floor of Sugarcube Corner for a moment before picking herself up. Sure, Twilight's number hadn't come up, but she felt it just _had_ to be done.

Around 11 a.m., Pinkie closed up Sugarcube Corner for the time being and trotted over to the Ponyville Library and knocked on the door.

"Hey Pinkie, what's up?" Spike said with enthusiasm.

"Oh, nothing, Spikey." Pinkie replied, feeling an odd twitch in her stomach. "Spike, too?" She thought as her mind began to race. "I've never made dragon cupcakes before! But I have made griffin cupcakes! I wonder how he'll taste!"

"Uh, Pinkie?" Spike asked. The rapid series of thoughts had caused Pinkie to simply stand staring blankly at Spike for about 30 seconds.

"Oh, sorry Spikey. Just got distracted, it's nothing. Anyway, I was wondering if you and Twilight wanted to come by Sugarcube Corner. I've got some special cupcakes I think you might like to try." Pinkie responded in her usual rushed tone.

Spike turned around and yelled into the library. "Hey, Twilight! Pinkie wants us to come over to Sugarcube Corner for some cupcakes!"

Twilight trotted over to the door. "Sure, Pinkie! I could use a break from my studies, I'm sure it won't take too long, right?"

"Don't you worry about that, silly filly. They're just cupcakes." Pinkie said, starting to hop towards Sugarcube Corner. Spike got on Twilight's back as she trotted through town to the bakery.

* * *

><p>Pinkie opened up the town bakery and held the door for her guests. "I know just which ones I want you two to try!" The always hyper pony hopped behind the main counter and opened a case which was always seemingly closed and brought out two cupcakes – one blue with multi-colored frosting, and one white with purple frosting, the latter of which she handed to Spike. "I think you'll really like this one, Spikey! In fact, you should just love it!"<p>

"Why's that?" Spike asked between enthusiastic bites.

"Secret ingredient! And, Twilight, that's the last one of that batch, I'd been saving it for a friend like you!" Pinkie replied, not wanting to disappoint either of her guests.

"Thanks, Pinkie. It's a tad bit stale, but it's good!" Twilight said, slowly finishing her dessert treat. She looked over to see Spike asleep on the counter, already beginning to snore.

"What was that secret ingredient, Pinkie?" Twilight asked in an interrogative tone, glaring at Pinkie Pie.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret!" Pinkie responded, watching Twilight slowly succomb to the narcotic-laced cupcake's grip. "Now you take a nap!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: In Chains

"TWILIGHT! DO SOMETHING! TWI-I-I-ILIGHT!" Spike cried out in agony.

"Don't yell, Spikey! She's trying to sleep, you shouldn't wake people up from their naps! You wouldn't want to be a meanie mean pants, would you?" Pinkie replied, plucking yet another scale from the baby dragon's stomach, causing another slowly bleeding wound on the young dragon.

"TWILI-I-IGHT!" Spike cried out again, no longer able to fully hold back his tears.

Twilight finally awoke to see what Pinkie was doing. In front of her was a metal table, where Spike, her number one assistant laid, chained up, slowly having the scales from his belly removed one by one. Twilight attempted to charge at Pinkie Pie, put found herself chained to a wall. "PINKIE PIE, LET US GO THIS INSTANT!"

"No can do, silly filly!" Pinkie eagerly replied, going in to remove yet another scale from Spike's already throbbing belly.

Instinctively, Twilight's horn began to glow and Pinkie soon found herself in a bubble of purple magic, and was quickly thrown across the room, landing against the stone wall with a loud thud. "Now, Pinkie," Twilight began in a very angry tone, "you're going to tell me where we are, what's going on, why it's going on, what time it is, and why I shouldn't turn you into an ant RIGHT NOW."

"Boy, Twilight, you sure do have a lot of questions!" Pinkie responded, picking herself up and hopping back over to the table where Spike was chained down.

Twilight's horn glowed again, and Pinkie was levitating inside a purple bubble of magic. "Answer me. NOW." Twilight demanded.

"You don't have to be such a meanie-mean pants about it!" Pinkie started, "Well, you're underneath Sugarcube Corner, it's about 7:15 in the evening, and you're here to help me make cupcakes!"

Twilight lowered Pinkie to the floor. "What do you mean we're going to help you make cupcakes? We're chained up, how can we help?"

"Oh, Twilight, don't be silly, haven't you wondered where Rarity and Rainbow Dash have gone?" Pinkie replied, walking to a door on the far end of the basement. Pinkie opened the door to an apparent storage closet and put on her standard cupcake-making attire, and hopped back over by Twilight, holding up a back part of her cloak to Twilight. "See, here's Dashie's Cutie Mark, and here's Rarity's!"

Twilight stared straight, dumbfounded by the pink pony. "You mean you... _make_ ponies into cupcakes?"

"Duh! That one I gave you Twilight, that was the last one from Dashie's batch!" Pinkie said, now turning around to the metal table where Spike lay chained. "And yours, Spikey, that was Rarity's! Just made those two days ago! Like I said, I thought you'd really like the secret ingredient!" Upon hearing this, Spike turned his head to the side and threw up what seemed to be the entire contents of his stomach.

Twilight, horrified, looked over at Pinkie. "So... Rainbow Dash and Rarity... you killed them?"

"Yep!" Pinkie replied, in a tone far too happily enthusiastic for the atrocities she had committed. "Dashie was a real piece of work, I had to keep electrocuting her to get her to cooperate! Rarity was a bit easier, plus, I knew Cheerilee was taking the class on a field trip for a few days to Manehattan!"

"So, what, you were just going to take me and make me into cupcakes and part of your little outfit there? What about Spike?" Twilight asked, hoping to stall for time until she could muster an escape plan.

"Well, I couldn't possibly separate you two, I was going to make you both into cupcakes! I've never made a dragon into cupcakes before, but it couldn't be that hard, I did make a griffin into cupcakes! You remember Gilda, right?" Pinkie rambled, and then hopped over to a shelf, looking it up and down. Twilight saw her chance and slowly used her magic to unlock Spike's chains, knowing he could write to the Princess for help.

"Left leg..." Twilight thought to herself, "left arm..." With that Pinkie began to turn around, and she stopped. Spike caught on and didn't move an inch. The always erratic baker hopped over, holding a skull with a still yellow beak.

"See?" Pinkie inquired. "Right before she left town, I just had to grab her for this! I know her number hadn't come up, but -"

"Number?" Twilight asked, still trying to buy time.

"Yeah, Twilight! There's a number system. Everypony in Ponyville is in it! Except for Sweetie Belle. That was Rarity's dying wish. Pretty sweet, when you think about it." Pinkie said, her voice rapidly losing enthusiasm recalling Rarity's final request. "Anyway, when somepony's number comes up, I grab them and get the final ingredient to make my cupcakes super yummy!"

"So, how are ponies picked for your system anyway?" Twilight asked.

"Right over he-ere!" Pinkie replied, hopping to a table not too far from them.

"Right leg..." Twilight thought, freeing Spike's third appendage, as Pinkie continued her explanation.

"See, I took this old thing from when we used to play bingo and assigned everypony in town a number. When I draw their number, it's their time!" Pinkie said, hopping back to the same closet as earlier. "Twilight, you should like this." Pinkie rustled around in the same closet as earlier.

"Right arm!" Twilight thought to herself with great joy and excitement as Pinkie came trotting over in a large purple hat and cape, covered in various stars.

"The Great and Powerful Pinkie Pie! Whaddya think, Twilight! I just HAD to grab her before she left town!" Pinkie said, wearing the former showmare's attire.

Twilight hardly wasted any time on her opportunity, quickly using her magic to throw Pinkie across the basement of Sugarcube Corner. "Spike! Grab something and write to the Princess for help! Now!"

Spike grabbed a piece of dried white flesh off a nearby table, ran to the open closet, and closed the door. It was then that Spike realized he had nothing to write with. "What's one more scale?" Spike thought to himself, plucking a scale off his arm and pricking his finger, knowing his only option was to write a note in blood.

"PRINCESS CELESTIA,

SEND HELP. PINKIE HAS

GONE INSANE. WITH

TWILIGHT. UNDERNEATH

SUGARCUBE CORNER

SEND ALL THE HELP YOU

CAN IMMEDEATELY

- SPIKE"

With a few blows to ensure the blood had dried, and a puff of fire, Spike sent off the lone hope for his and Twilight's life. He proceeded to hold the closet door closed with every ounce of strength he had.


End file.
